


His lover from another kingdom

by 100_renren



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Ancient China, Angst, Cao Pi uses a dual-blade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, changing character perspectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren
Summary: “You are with the king of Wei. What could go wrong?” the Wei commander replied haughtily, the confident smirk of his unwavering, never wavering.Zhao Yun found that confidence reckless, yet it was what had attracted him to the man.
Relationships: Cáo Pī/Zhào Yún
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Blooming amidst the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wrote a rarepair fic for once haha. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, the artworks from these artists inspired me to write this fic! Please check them out!  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/2604339  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/2846860

They met in secret again, the location and time of their rendezvous ever changing. This time it was a small forest near the border separating the kingdoms of Wei and Shu. The forest was quiet and they had come when the moon was brightest, yet still Zhao Yun felt anxiousness gnawing at his insides. It was an unpleasant feeling, to be with your loved one yet still feel this way.

“My lord, we must be more cautious- if we are found out, we may be killed,” the young warrior warned anxiously, his lover only smoothly raising an eyebrow in reply.

“You are with the king of Wei. What could go wrong?” the Wei commander replied haughtily, the confident smirk of his unwavering, never wavering.

Zhao Yun found that confidence reckless, yet it was what had attracted him to the man. 

  
_Even so...._ the young warrior bit his lip.

Noticing Zhao Yun's apprehension, the Wei emperor took his hand, landing a light kiss on his knuckles.“You worry too much, my dear Zilong. No one ever visits this forest- we are safe.”

Zhao Yun’s heart squeezed at the intimacy in Cao Pi’s voice and the endearing term chosen just for him.

The ice-cold emperor smiled, the rare facial expression sending Zhao Yun’s heartbeat into a frenzy. “Now come here…” Cao Pi murmured, pulling the other into his arms, his hands gently resting on Zhao Yun’s waist as he brought their lips together.

Zhao Yun immediately abandoned all of the worries he possessed, lost in his lover’s warmth.

\-----------

Their relationship had sprung in full bloom last Spring.

There was no confession. No words were spoken. They were the only ones in battle, the cold steel of their weaponry gleaming under the light of the moon.

Cao Pi’s ice-cold eyes had pierced his heart, but Zhao Yun found he could not look away.

As if wound by a spring, they both moved at the same time, running towards each other across the sparse battlefield. Their weapons met and they fought, their weapons clashing again and again and again, the metallic sounds ringing throughout the battlefield.

As expected, he was a tough opponent. He skilfully evaded Zhao Yun’s thrusts and struck back at opportune times with his dual-blade. He took risky spins and hits, all to get closer to Zhao Yun. It made the young warrior’s heart flutter.

Suddenly, Cao Pi smirked. Or was it more of a smile? 

The young dragon’s eyes widened, his grip loosening on his spear.

All of a sudden, the tables had been turned. The Wei officer had him pinned against the ground, his blade stabbed into the ground beside his head. 

Zhao Yun had dropped his spear long ago.

The other leaned in and before he knew it, they were kissing, the Shu officer moving his hands behind Cao Pi’s head to grasp tightly onto his hair, pushing them even closer.

Cao Pi muffled the Shu officer’s moans with his mouth, his tongue skilfully tasting every inch of the other’s warmth.

The world was quiet- it felt like time had stopped just for them.

Zhao Yun never wanted this moment to end.


	2. The moon beckons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao Yun goes on a Shu campaign. Cao Pi has time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo hoo cao pi lonely

The lone Wei emperor sat by the open window, his cool gaze fixed on the pale full moon. Presently he adorned his casual robes, his hair let out of its low ponytail to flow over his shoulders- he felt more comfortable like this, and there were no upcoming battles as of late. 

His azure eyes continued to gaze at the moon.

He viewed the moon as a mirror- lonely, with only the stars for company, his sun having left for a time, the times they could appear only being when the other was not present. 

The cold man took a long sip of his wine, the spicy liquid that ran down his throat warming his body effectively. The feeling disappeared all too soon.

Cao Pi gave a deep sigh. He was always alone and had grown accustomed to it, yet why did he feel this heaviness in his heart? It felt like he was lacking something, something so close to his reach yet not in his grasp, the tips of his fingers only barely managing to graze it.

Cao Pi took another long drink.

\-----

Many days passed. Days turned into weeks, until a whole month had passed until finally the Shu campaign had ended.

Zhao Yun rode up to the Wei castle walls. The castle was impressive, possessing extremely high walls made of stone, the rooftops of some of the towers seeming tall enough to reach the heavens. The castle was extremely well-protected, with numerous rough-looking Wei guards patrolling around every corner and rooftop. 

“This was not a good idea...” he muttered to himself. His trusty snow-white steed gave a loud snort in reply. The Wei guards were not particularly well-known for their benevolence.

As he turned to head back, he felt something small hit his head. “What-” he started to say, until he felt another one hit his head.

They were small walnuts, unopened. Bringing his face up, he noticed someone lazily waving at him from a nearby window, a smirk embedded on their face. 

The warrior’s surprise must have shown on his face, as Cao Pi’s smirk widened. “Are you waiting for hell to freeze over? Come in.” 

Zhao Yun quickly scrambled up to Cao Pi’s room.

Immediately after doing so, he was pushed down onto the floor and bombarded with kisses. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside.

"M-my lord," the young warrior barely managed to get out in between the kisses.

"What is it, Zilong?" murmured Cao Pi, his attention wholly focused on devouring the other’s lips. They kissed for a little longer before Zhao Yun adamantly tapped on Cao Pi’s shoulder, causing them to finally part for air, the other playfully nipping at his lips before pausing to hear what his lover had to say.

Zhao Yun bit his lip. He wanted to hear one thing, just one thing from the other.

"....did you miss me?"

Cao Pi froze. 

Zhao Yun's eyes widened. "Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to pry-"

Zhao Yun abruptly stopped as Cao Pi quickly took his head in his hands.

"Of course I missed you, my dear Zilong. You only surprised me with your question, please do not misunderstand.” Cao Pi was quick to reassure the young soldier, his sentences blurring together as they came out in a flurry.

Zhao Yun could see the desperation in the other’s eyes, and immediately understood.

The cold Wei emperor was well-versed in displaying intimacy, yet when it came to genuine emotion, he found it hard to convey. Zhao Yun should have realised sooner.

The young lover smiled.

“I believe you, my lord.”


	3. And time stops again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers go on a small ride.

“It certainly is Winter- the snow keeps on falling,” commented Zhao Yun as the two lovers rode through the snow-covered forest. Holding his hand out, he watched as the small snowflakes gently landed in the centre of his palm, so delicate that a mere touch would completely destroy it.

It was snowing lightly today, yet Cao Pi had insisted that the two go for a ride, the reason for it being something Zhao Yun did not know. Yet he would never reject an offer from his lover, so he ignored the cold and pressed on.

They rode further into the forest, until finally Cao Pi signalled for the other to stop. 

“We’re here.”

Slowly bringing their horses to a stop, the two feasted their eyes upon the glorious sight of the myriad of plum blossom trees, their thin branches heavily laden with snow, the small, pink flowers delicately touched with the white frost.

“...it’s beautiful,” Zhao Yun breathed. 

Cao Pi only gave a small smirk. “I always come here to view the plum blossoms during this time of year. This time, I wanted to bring you here as well.”

Zhao Yun never had the chance to relax or do something as simple as view the flowers due to always being called to the front lines.

His life flew by before his very eyes, but the Wei emperor had halted it for him. 

\------

They continued to ride their horses quietly through the snow, the horses’ hooves making marks in the snow-covered floor, the prints soon to be covered by the falling snow, as if they had never been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should actually go search up plum blossoms in Winter. They're very pretty!

**Author's Note:**

> My linktree: https://linktr.ee/100_renren
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
